Un choix à faire
by Fredanya
Summary: Être amoureuse? C'est géniale. Être mariée? Encore mieux. Sauf quand celui dont vous êtes amoureuse n'est pas votre mari. Là ça a plutot tendance a compliquer les choses et à vous imposer un choix...


**Hello Tout le Monde!**

**Fred Maoué (Moi ^^) est de retour! "Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour" La ferme! Vous en faites pas je me parlais à moi même. **

**Breffation Breffante.**

**Voici un Os que j'ai retrouvé en rangeant ma chambre (ce qui n'arrive pas souvent =) **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Je lui avais menti.

Non. Je lui mentais. Mais avais-je le choix? Non. Où plutôt oui. J'avais le choix. Mais je ne voulais pas choisir. C'était ça le vrai problème. Je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

C'est drôle n'est-ce pas? Une Gryffondor sans courage.

Mais pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai l'obligation de choisir, revenons-en au commencement.

Si je me souviens bien, c'était il y a six mois. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Déjà quatre ans que le monde magique avait été libéré de Lord Voldemort. Chaque année, la fierté m'envahissait. J'étais fière de mon frère de cœur, Harry Potter.

Mais je m'égare…

Tout le monde était donc réuni à Poudlard. J'adorais y retourner. Bref, pendant que tout le monde festoyait, racontait leur prouesses héroïques, je devais supporter mon mari en train de se goinfrer au buffet. Lassée d'essayer de lui inculquer les bonnes manières, je le laissais à ses petits fours.

J'essayais donc de repérer Ginny mais peine perdue. Vu que mon cher Ronald ne semblait pas me prêter attention, j'allais faire un tour dans le château. Mes pas me menèrent a la Tour d'Astronomie. J'eus cependant la surprise de ne pas être la seule.

« -Malefoy? »

Et oui. Drago Malefoy. Ex-Mangemort.

A ce que je savais, il travaillait au Ministère. Pour la première fois de notre vie, nous eûmes une conversation civilisée. Assez déroutante je dois dire. Enfin bon. Voilà l'élément déclencheur: Cette conversation.

Savoir que ce blondinet sexy (ne nous voilons pas la face) était capable d'être civilisé avec une « Sang-De-Bourbe » me donnait envie de le connaître.

Les visites au Ministére, à Ron officiellement, s'étaient multipliées voir devenues quasi-quotidiennes. Il se trouve que Drago travaillait l'étage en dessous. Après avoir vu Ron, je descendais voir Drago. Au bout de trois mois, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

J'avais trompé Ron.

Non. Je trompais Ron.

Drago était un amant extraordinaire. Là où Ron était maladroit, Drago était merveilleux.

Voilà l'histoire.

Nous avions recommencé, puis au fil du temps, nous avons commencé à parler. Le début de la fin.

Avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, avant même que je puisse le stopper, Drago Malefoy s'était inscruster dans chacune des fibres de mon être. Moi, Hermione Granger, non: Hermione _Weasley, _j'étais accro a Drago. Pire, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Bien sur, j'aimais Ron. Du moins, je lui portais cette tendre affection et cette tolérance qui se développe au fil du temps dans certains mariages arrangés. Même si mon mariage était à l'origine, un mariage d'amour.

Au contraire, l'attachement que je portais a Drago était vif. Passioné. Profond. Il me consumait tel le feu avec une bûche de bois dans la cheminée. Il ne s'éteignait jamais totalement. Des braises restaient incandescentes en attendant le souffle d'air qui viendrait à nouveau les embraser. Ce qui ne manquait jamais de se produire dés que mon Blondinet Sexy me lançait ce regard brûlant et tendre à la fois.

Mais voilà: Drago haïssait Ron et de plus il n'aimait pas partager. Il n'aimait pas _me_ partager.

C'était donc pour cette raison que six mois après le quatrième anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, je me retrouvais devant un choix.

Soit je me taisais et perdais Drago, donc une partie de moi-même, et je restais malheureuse avec Ron. Soit j'avouais tout, je divorçais et je perdais tous mes amis (Harry et Ginny surtout) mais je pouvais vivre heureuse et amoureuse avec Drago.

D'un côté je choisissais d'être malheureuse (et non comblée sexuellement parlant) avec mes amis qui ne sauraient jamais rien de ma petite liaison avec leur pire ennemi. De l'autre, je choisissais d'être heureuse (en prenant un pied d'enfer bien entendu) sans mes amis qui me renierait à la minute où ils apprendraient que je frisottais avec l'ennemi.

Je n'arrivais pas à choisir. Harry et Ginny faisait pencher la balance. Mais l'idée de ne plus voir Drago la rééquilibrait de suite.

Cependant le destin choisit à ma place.

Quand, lors d'un dîner où tous les Weasley étaient réunis pour fêter nos un an de mariage, Ronald, à une remarque de sa mére lança:

« -T'inquiète pas Maman, Hermy et moi on va vite te pondre un petit Weasley »

Mon choix fut donc fait.

Même sans Drago, aucune femme n'apprécierait de se faire comparer à une poule pondeuse. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni le courage de _pondre _un petit Weasley. J'avais a peine vingt deux ans (et ce depuis deux semaines) je comptai encore profiter de ma jeunesse, et accessoirement de Drago, avant d'envisager la maternité. Vingt cinq ans me paraissait l'âge idéal pour avoir mon premier enfant.

Je laissais donc le soin à Ron d'imaginer me voir enceinte dans le mois qui suivait. Une semaine (soit trois essais désastreux pour planter la graine de Ron) plus tard, je pris enfin mon courage a deux mains…où plutôt à deux mains et deux pieds (autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté) et débarquais un vendredi après midi dans le bureau de mon futur ex-mari. D'emblée, je posaos les papiers de divorce devant lui. Je vis clairement Ron blanchir. Après s'être assuré que ce n'était pas une blague, il demanda fébrilement « Pourquoi? »

« -Et bien pour plusieurs raisons, lui répondis-je. Premièrement: je ne suis pas une machine a bébés. Deuxièmement: parce que tu n'es pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler un bon amant. Troisièmement: je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Et cinquièmement: ça fait trois mois qu'on couche ensemble. »

D'accord, le tact et la délicatesse n'avaient pas vraiment eu de rôle dans mon discours. La frustration et l'envie d'en finir en étaient les acteurs principaux.

Ron me hurla dessus une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Tout le couloir devait être au courant maintenant que j'avais une liaison. Après la crise de nerfs vint la crise de larmes. Plutôt embarrassante pour moi, et sacrément humiliante pour lui. Puis vint la phase de résignation et il signa avec le sempiternel « Sois heureuse ».

C'est de cette façon que je me retrouvais (avec l'accord légal de Ronald Bilius Weasley) devant la porte du vaste et luxueux appartement de mon Blondinet Sexy. Une fois ouvert la porte, sa surprise fut grande quand j'apparus devant lui avec un grand sourire et une bonne bouteille de Champagne. Il me demanda ce que nous avions à fêter.

« -La liberté retrouvée de Hermione _Granger_. »

J'entrais et me retourné vers lui. Drago sourit et referma la porte.

« -Non, rectifia-t-il. On va fêter la nouvelle liberté perdu de la future Hermione _Malefoy._ »

Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que je me moquais bien de ne plus reparler ni à Harry, ni à Ginny après ça.

END.

* * *

**Alors?**

**J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser dans les cartons ou pas?**

**Voila.**

**Fred Maoué s'envole une nouvelle fois vers d'autre cieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux!**

**=D**

******Merci à melanie malefoy miss-Dasey et Ondatra zibethicus qui m'ont soutenue sur cet Os. Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait trés plaisir!**


End file.
